Parental Units
by Follow Those Owls
Summary: Edd's parents are never around. He loves them, of course, but sometimes, he wishes he could be part of a family that has more interaction than orders written on sticky notes - a real family.


**This idea literally refused to leave me alone. It was a few main plot points written on my ipod and then it turned into this. So…enjoy!**

It's not that Edd doesn't love his parents. He really, truly does.

But sometimes, he wishes he could live in a different kind of family – one like Ed's, or Eddy's.

Ed's parents aren't much like him, or Sarah, for that matter. Sarah is just going through a spoiled brat phase and Ed simply isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but they both have good hearts, and that's what matters in the long run. Edd has never gotten a grade below a B+; that's failing, in his book, but he's seen Ed get D's before. While his parent's aren't exactly pleased when he brings home a low grade, they just want Ed to try his best, and that's enough. His dad isn't very strict, and his mom's worst punishment is taking away Ed's TV for a night.

Edd doesn't know what would happen if he got a D – he's not supposed to. It's not like he would allow himself to get a D in the first place, but it would be nice to know that his parents wouldn't be terribly disappointed in him, should that happen.

Plus, Edd always thought it was kind of nice that Ed looked a lot like his father and Sarah looked a lot like their mother. They really _looked _like a family. He himself didn't look a thing like his parents.

It would be nice to live in a household where all you have to do is give your best effort, and that's all that matters.

Eddy's family is entirely different. You could start with looks – Eddy looks NOTHING like his parents, in any way, shape, or form. His parents are both really tall; his mom was once a model and is dad is just plain big, at least 6'3 or maybe taller. Eddy claims his dad was short when he was their age, and he's going to be really tall, too. It's only a matter of time.

Eddy's parents don't care what he turns out like; as long as he's happy, they're happy. They'll love him either way. They do, rather obviously, favor Eddy over his brother, but his dad occasionally worries he'll become a figure skater. Eddy's mother disagrees and dotes on and absolutely adores Eddy. They still care about his brother, though. His brother might be a jerk, sure, but they don't care. They were upset when they learned that he beat Eddy up, randomly throwing him against his trailer – doesn't he know what kind of damage he could've done? – but he's still their kid, and they'll love them both unconditionally.

Edd's parents have never exactly said that there was something he could do that would make them not love him anymore, but he sometimes fears that if he decided to become a rodeo clown or something instead of going to an Ivy League school, they might disown him. He honestly worries about that.

It's not like Eddy's parents are anything like him. They are some of the nicest, most sincere people you could ever meet. You'd expect for their kid to be someone really nice, like Nazz. Ed's parents aren't like him either, but still, neither of them worry or care. Edd is exactly like his parents – they all despise filth and are extremely responsible.

But Edd still fears he isn't enough.

He doesn't remember the last hug he got from either of his parents, or any praise at all, actually. Just orders and reminders sticky-noted all over his house…

Whenever he won an award of some sort, or a prize in the yearly science fair, his parents never attended. They promised, sure…but work always got in way. The only people who were there were Ed and Eddy. Occasionally their parents as well, if it was school-wide thing. They would congratulate him, then ask where his parents were. The answer was always the same. "They had to go to work, they'll be here next time."

Except they never were there next time.

Sometimes, he just wishes that he could have a real family.

**Just something short! Hope you liked!**

**Love and mall Santas,**

**See You Next Thursday**


End file.
